thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyla Aubrey
'RP'd by Neo ' Appearance Skyla has shoulder length hair, that is blonde with streaks of brown in it. She has hazel, blue eyes. She is lean, but has a skinny figure. She has a fragile body, but muscle that stays hidden in her arms. She has light rose petal lips. History Skyla was a small girl when she was little.She was born on July 1st, on a Roman holiday. Her younger brother always bothered her (I'll make his profile tommorow). But in the end they always made up and hugged. She never met her godly parent, that is intell her mortal parent died. She saw him/her there. They were the only one that seemed to stand out. So Skyla walked up to him/her and said. "I've never seen you before." By that point they started to cry. She questioned them and figured out the truth. She ran away with her brother. (Who may or may not have the same godly parent.) On their way to Camp Jupiter it was not easy. Monsters attacked them numernous times. Her brother barly survived with a gash on his forehead that bleed greatly. He was strong which kept him alive. But Skyla, she was thought dead for a while. They almost buried her in respect, but it was like she was just in a dream. A nightmare actually, but awoke. Download (6).jpg Download (4).jpg tumblr_mt1fflZbB81sg8adho2_250.gif tumblr_mt2drq8ETP1shxqiso1_500.jpg Her brother was still getting healed at the infirmary at Camp Jupiter, but Skyla had to be trained by her brother. Lupa told her, that her brother was dead. But she lied. She saw the fury in Skyla's eyes. As she passed all her test intill she was ready. She thought she was ready to "avenge her brother's death", but Lupa said she was not. She always thought she was but now, she looked at Lupa. "You're lying." spoke Skyla. Lupa nodded in agreement. "Your last test." she thought for a moment. "Have you lied about other things?" Lupa didn't say anything for a moment or two. "Your brother is not dead." said Lupa. Skyla was enraged but knew why she lied, so she would see if she would fight for her brother or just cry the whole time. She made it to camp about on the first of July, on her birthday. Which was a Roman holiday, it was considered lucky. She hugged her brother and loved him dearly. She did what ever she could to protect him after that to neve r lose him. She doesn't remember much else of her past. She thinks she's from Denver, but is not sure. Personality Skyla is a shy person around people she can't boss around. She seems bossy but only comman ds because she thinks it's for the best. She is also very protective over people she loves. For her brother for example. He's annoying but she protects him and picks on him because she loves him. She demands respect from anyone older or younger. If she doe not get the respect she thinks she deserves bad things well happen. Weapons Her weapons are one silver dagger, with a ruby on the hilt. It's pointy and sharp. Her other weapon is a silver and imperial gold sword. It's light weight and has three sides that go es into one at the end. It has a golden eagle on the hilt, repersenting her Cohorts eagle. It fits her image, slim but lean. Category:JocyCat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Bellona Category:Second Cohort Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes